Romeo and Juliet Never Made It
by RainingLove
Summary: Warning: MAJOR SLASH! this is for all my Jacob fans who think Edward should go die in a hole, but hey, someone needs to be Juliet! Lol! Also it is a ONE-SHOT! But if I get enough reviews I might change that for the reviewers! So review! Enjoy!


**No. Edward is not a sparkling vampire nor is Jake aa awesome shape-shifter in this fanfic, sadly. But this is my first Edward/ Jacob! So review please! Ok I'm done now! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bella! Tell Jake he's suppose to be Juliet," Edward complained for the hundredth time.

"I'm not going to be Juliet! For one, I'm bigger than you Ed! I doubt Juliet was taller than Romeo and not to mention, I have biceps, Juliet is suppose to be weak and innocent. So Edward, I think you should play Juliet," Jacob stated boldly.

"Stop arguing you two! I swear," Bella yelled slapping both of the boys on the back of their heads. "Opening night is _tomorrow!_ If you two don't want the part then Mike and Jessica can be Romeo and Juliet!"

"We want to keep our parts," the couple chorused.

"But I want to be Romeo!" Jake tried again to switch his part.

"Fine! Jacob, you're Romeo! Edward, you're Juliet!" Bella snapped. Edward opened his mouth to complain but was cut off by Bella, "I don't want any lip from you! No matter how annoying you try to be, Jake has you beat in the long run. So shut it and be happy I just don't kick both of you out of the play!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Edward gulped, half hiding behind his boyfriend. With a proud and tired smile, Bella marched off to bark other instructions to the rest of the crew.

"She's not that scary Ed," Jake chuckled when he saw the terrified look on the smaller boy's face.

"You didn't date her a year ago, plus she's too into this school play. You know how she gets if everything isn't perfect."

"Yeah. But c'mon, she's not _that_ bad."

"Yes she it! She snapped at me! I can still feel the chills," Edward demonstrated by giving a visible shiver.

"Mmmm," Jacob hummed as he turned to face his lover. His big russet hands slightly rubbed the bronze haired boy's arm. Another visible shiver ran down Edward's spine, but this time out of lust.

"Alright everyone! Practice is over! Get home and rest up for eight o' clock Saturday night! I expect everyone to do their best tomorrow! Also remember that we're sold out, so do _not_ fail at showing up," the drama teacher shouted as everyone packed up and went their separate ways.

"Bye Bells," Jacob smiled warmly as him and Edward walked up to the much smaller girl.

"Oh! Bye Jake! Bye Edward! See you guys tomorrow," she said happily as she kissed both of the boys cheeks good-bye.

The couple swiftly stalked off to the silver Volvo that was parked nearest to the doors.

"Tomorrow's Saturday! I can't wait to sleep in," Jake cheered.

"That it is," Edward smiled as he slipped into the drivers seat, Jacob; soon in the passenger's seat.

"Are we heading to your place?"

"Do you want to?"

"Better than mine."

The Volvo started with ease, and transported the love birds to the Cullen abode. The house was empty as the two entered the large white living room.

Edward entered the kitchen to find a note that his parents and siblings would be gone until Sunday to visit some friends in Alaska, saying that they did not want to take away the opportunity of Edward's first school play.

"Shall we practice our lines then? It wouldn't hurt, you know. Plus we won't have to worry about Alice interrupting with side notes on how bad of an actor I am, or Emmett laughing non-stop at the romance…" Edward trailed off as he walked towards his boyfriend, eyes still glued to the little note.

"Well you're not that bad of an actor," Jacob hummed as he wrapped his long dark arms around the paler boy's waist pulling him into a lovable kiss.

"Jake! Seriously! We should practice!"

_I'd like to practice something better than the play_, Jake's thoughts roared with lust.

"Ok, so where should we start?"

"I don't know. How about the first page you open it to," the sexy Native suggested.

Shrugging, Edward flipped open the script and his eyes widen we he say where he had stopped. Jacob laughed at his expression and snatched away the lines. "Ok! I guess we're starting at the kiss scene. Here ya go." He handed Edward back the script.

"Um ok. Let's see here. Ahaha! Ok," Edward said lightly as he cleared his throat. "Till morrow I shall wait, till 'morrow shall we be wed."

"Till the 'morrow, just give me one last kiss, to savor as I endure the harsh night without thee lovely Juliet!"

With those two lines well reread, even though the true Shakespear's words were changed to be better acknowledged by the modern day audience, Edward leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against his lover's. A shock went down Jacob's spine and pressed his lips harder against Edward's.

The pressure against his lips was too much to bare, any thought of sanity or even of the play was gone. He returned the taller boys kiss passionately, both tongues fighting for dominates, groans of pleasure echoing in the large house. Jake started to grind his now very hard member against the other, feeling the urge to fuck him at that very moment, and fuck him hard.

But it was Edward who slipped one of his hands into the other's shorts, rubbing Jake's groin through his boxers. With that, Jake broke loose of the kiss and howled in pleasure, pressing it harder into Edward's touch. The now very giggle-ish Edward started to unbutton the panting Jacob's pants. Having a difficult time, plus having a very impatient Black barking at him to be faster, Jacob reached down and tore of all his clothing along with the Cullen.

Both perfectly nude, the boys were merged together into another loving kiss, hands exploring every surface of their bodies. With steady hands, Jake turned Edward around to have his ass against his hard cock. He slightly pushed Edward's back so that he was bent into a bow, his legs spread far apart. With a dark chuckle, Jacob Black placed a finger at his entrance, and purred, "How badly do you want this?"

To give his words even more effect, he traced the outskirts of his hole, teasing it, making Edward's own dick harden twice as hard, so much that he could feel a heart racing pulse in it. "I-I want it! I want it s-so bad J-Jake! Give it to m-me!"

"Sorry I didn't hear you," Chuckled the boy standing upright, slowly taking his finger away from Edward's ass. With a loud whimper Edward shoved himself back right on the teasing finger. With another lustful, evil chuckle Jake shoved his finger further into the warm, wet, sticky entrance. Exploring his lover, wiggling it, then thrusting his finger back and forth. Edward screamed for more, practically begging.

That's exactly what he got. A little whimper escaped the pleading boy as the finer was soon gone from inside him, but soon enough he was refilled with something much better than any finger. Jake's warm, large dick was now thrusting in and out of Edward.

"J-Jake! F-faster! Hard-harder!"

As he wished Jacob did just that, quickening his thrusts, putting more strength into each one. Edward was coming to his climax. A scream of Jacob's name was heard as Edward's seeds flew all around the floor in front of him, now becoming limp, falling to do the complete splits.

"Damnit Ed! I need to _come _too," Jacob panted**,** _god damnit! Why does he have to be so damn flexible? _

As Edward heard this he got onto his knees, turned around and slipped his mouth onto Jake's erection. He slightly nibbled at the head, sending shrills of pleasure up and/or down Jake's spine. His tongue started to lick the sides of the panting boy's shaft, doing skillful things as he sucked and shoved the really hard cock further down his throat.

Jacob's fingers were gripping Edward's hair, trying to shove more of himself down his lover's throat. "I-I'm c-c-coming!" White fluids started to flow through Jake's penis and into Edwards mouth. Smiling, Edward swallowed both the cum and the dick.

Now relieved Jake brought himself out of the nice warm mouth and hugged Edwards softly. Both yawning the boys went up to a bed and fell asleep. Leaving a lovely mess behind to be cleaned up in the morning.

* * *

"Oh my god! Jake! Jake! Wake up you sexy man whore," Jake woke to Edward shaking his shoulders, saddled. Edward's limp cock rubbing against Jake's chest as he bounced up and down.

"Wha-what happened?"

"It's nine p.m.! We're late for the play!"

"Seriously,' Jake shot up and stared at the clock. Indeed it was an hour after the show had started. "Fuck!"

"Major fuck."

"Speaking of which…" Jacob grabbed the paler male by the hips and slid him down further south of his body.

"Jake! C'mon! Bella's going to kill us!"

"She had back-ups. She knew something like this might of happened," Jake smirked.

"But-"

"Are you saying you want me to leave then? Instead of having sex with the person I love the most?"

"Of course not!"

"Then shut up and let's fuck."

The next morning Bella found out what exactly happened, and well, let's just say that the two won't be able to get rid of the red hand prints thumped onto their foreheads for awhile. And well neither of them remembered the big mess in the Cullen's living room or to bother cleaning it up, so Esme basically killed them both. At least the had a good couple of fuckings!__

**_

* * *

_**

**Yay! What's better than being fucked by Jacob Black?! In my opinion, NOTHING!!! OH HELLZ YEAH!**

**Ok! So here's a cookie!! Review review review review! I demand you to review my sexually hormoned friends that would like to be fucked by the sexiest creature alive! Jacob Black! Woot woot! Now stop waisting time reading me going crazy and review already!!**

**Lol byebye!!!**


End file.
